


Gold Digger

by Findaunicorn



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alcoholic MC's father, Chairman Han is a hypocrite, Everyone needs to give MC a break, F/M, She really does love Jumin, and not the money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findaunicorn/pseuds/Findaunicorn
Summary: What can MC do when everyone thinks she's only with Jumin for his money?





	Gold Digger

To be honest, you didn’t know what to feel. Sitting across from your soon-to-be father-in-law was fine in itself. You wanted to get to know your fiance’s father at some point. But The words he was saying made your warming heart turn cold, those walls you painstakingly broke down in the past couple of months were now rebuilding. “How can you be sure she isn’t just using you as a trust fund to pay off her debt?”

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t say such insults to my fiance, father.” Juin was the epitome of calm and while any other time you would take it as a comfort, you felt nothing at the moment.

“I am just being concerned for you, Jumin. You are my only son and I only wish you the best.” The jealousy of the two Han’s good relationship didn’t settle as quickly as it usually did. “And when I have noticed you have not checked her background, I was only bringing it up as a concern.”

“I understand, Father. However, it is not your position to argue who I decide to marry. MC is not that kind of person.” You tried to relax but it was hard, even as the conversation diverted. And of course, Jumin recognized your inner distress easily. “My love, what is wrong?” His arms snaked around your waist as you stared into your closet deep in thought. “Is it want my father said?”

You pushed away your depressive thoughts away and gave him a smile and a kiss. “It’s nothing. We should get to bed.” He looked like he wanted to say something more but stopped himself as he pulled you to bed, distracting you even further from your past.

* * *

You should’ve checked the caller id before you answered the phone. The moment you registered the voice, you froze. “How have you been?”

Thankfully there was no one in the cafe and Jaehee was in the back. “Father...”

“Now now, don’t be so cold~” He sounded drunk... like always. “I just wanted to say hi~”

“What do you want?” Your voice was cold and low. There was no fondness for this alcoholic within you.

“So mean~ I can’t say hi to my daughter?”

“Greet me when you’re sober.”

“But I am~” He hiccupped and he took a drink. “So I need money~”

“No.” You bluntly said with no remorse.

“Oh come on~ Just ask that money bank you’re dating.” You bristled at the rude mention of your boyfriend. “A few hundred thousand isn’t anything for him.”

“I’m not giving you any more money.” You hung up and slam your fist against the counter. Jumin was not a money bank or trust fund to you but no one believed you. And it hurt that both parents didn’t see anything past that.

“MC? I heard a loud noise. Are you okay?” Jaehee’s hand startled you out of your thoughts and you felt bad for worrying her.

Pulling on a tight smile, you push away your thoughts. “I’m fine, thanks for worrying.”

Jaehee didn’t fully believe you as you served the customer that just came in. As the day went on, your mood didn’t brighten and Jaehee didn’t know how to help. “I’m worried about MC.”

Zen looked over from his script to the woman bustling behind the counter. “What do you mean? She seems the same as usual.”

“I don’t know if I’m in the position to say anything but... she got a phone call earlier today and I’ve never heard her voice so cold.”

“Did you hear what they said?”

Jaehee shook her head with a sigh. “I didn’t want to intrude and didn’t hear anything... I’ve never heard her so detached. She’s never like that with us.”

“I would be worried too but if she needs help, she’ll tell us.” The actor comforted his girlfriend.

“I hope so...” But Jaehee couldn’t help but feel like her best friend wouldn’t.

* * *

“I’m taking care of that and nothing more. I’m not giving you anything else.” Jumin glanced up from his work to his clearly agitated fiance, curious of what she was saying. She had been tense since her phone rang just a couple of minutes ago as she took the call on the balcony. There was a part of him that wanted to know everything she was saying and who she was talking to. But he also knew if he asked now, she wouldn’t be all too happy. “Are you serious?!” He perked up at her frustrated yell. He was shocked to see her so angry. MC and angry was never associated with each other. She said a few more barked out words before slamming the door open and storming back in. “I’m heading out for a bit. Don’t wait to go to sleep.”

Her tone wasn’t as harsh as before but it still wasn’t as soothing as usual. Instead, he felt his agitation grow as well. “Where are you going?” It was already past 11 pm and he really hated the idea of her going out now.

“Just a place. I’ll be fine.” She sighed and grabbed her things.

But he stopped her before she opened the door with a frown. “I don’t like you going out this late.”

“I’ll be fine, Jumin. I need to get going.” She lightly pulled his hand off of him. “Don’t worry about me and get some sleep.”

“I’m not allowing you to go out this late.”

“I’m not asking for your permission.” She growled out, a bit on edge. “Look, if it makes you feel better, I’ll take a bodyguard with me. But I have to go. I’ll be back before morning.”

He frowned as she closed the door behind her without another word to him. He did not get any sleep and hear her come in at exactly 3:26 in the morning. Sitting up, he watched as she threw off her clothes into the laundry basket and pulled on her pajamas. “Are you ready to talk now?”

She jumped and made a small squeak of surprise. “Damn, Jumin. You scared me. I thought you were sleeping.” She evaded the question as she washed up.

“MC... What are you hiding from me?” He leaned against the door of the bathroom watching as she washed her face.

“It’s nothing you need to worry about.” She grumbled, not looking at him.

He really hated this. Just as she finished, he pulled her into his chest and made her look up at him with a hand under her chin. “MC. You leave at 11:34 in an agitated state and come back 3 hours and 52 minutes later smelling like cheap alcohol. And you won’t tell me anything... I thought we decided no secrets after everything that happened with the RFA...”

Her eyes were closed off but it was clear she was struggling internally. “I don’t want to talk about it because I’m handling it...”

“MC...” He frowned at her dismissal. His mood was not feeling any better. “No matter what you say, I’m not leaving you. It’s my turn to be here for you.”

She hesitated but nodded. “Can we sit?”

“Of course, my love.” Wanting to make sure she didn’t run away again, he carried her like a princess over to the bed, settling her on his lap with his arms secured around her.

As she collected her thoughts, he soothed her hair like she’s done for him so many times. “My father made some bad investments all throughout my life and I’ve never been in a household where I wasn’t wondering if I’d get any food that day...” So that explains her reluctance to accept his gifts. “At some point, he decided to borrow money from some shady people and now he’s completely dependent on alcohol and I’m left to pay the debt... Before I was led to Rika’s apartment... He wanted to sell me to them for more money for his drinks...” He felt a jolt of possessiveness and rage at the thought of someone trying to take her away from him. “Obviously I ran before he could... but I can’t just leave him... He’s still my father. So I’ve been sending money when I can for the debt... Not that it helps when he going drinking every night.”

“Why did you think you couldn't tell me this?” He asked a bit hurt she didn’t say anything before.

“I didn’t want to feel like I was just with you because of my financial situation... I didn’t want to be like that and tried to fix it myself.”

“It is my privilege as your future husband to support you and provided what you need. If this makes your life easier, I would gladly help you. Don’t think because you accept it that means you are like the money-diggers that fling themselves to my father. Just that fact that you are trying to fix this on your own is more than what any of those women have done in their entire lives. Don’t be ashamed to use my money.”

“Still... It’ll just prove them right... That I’m just with you for the money...”

“MC.” He waited for her to look up. At least she hasn't closed off herself from him anymore. “Are you just with me for the money?” He was confident she wasn’t but wanted to hear it from her.

Her eyes widened and she quickly turned in his lap and kissed him. “Of course not. Money is the last thing I think about with you... It’s more that I don’t want you to spend so much for me...”

He nodded and pulled her down for a kiss. “Then it’s fine. Just ask and let me pamper you, my love.” He started to nibble at her neck as she cutely moaned and her fingers dug into his shoulder. “Let me spoil you and lavish you with the best the world has to offer.”

His hands slide under her shirt as she ground against his hardening member, “all I need is you, Jumin. Only you and your obsessive love.”

“Than I shall provide.” He smirked as he flipped them over, pulling off her shirt along the way. “How could I say no to my dear princess.” Though he should’ve been sleeping, he instead made sure she never had any doubts about their love again.


End file.
